ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Does Run In The Family
Evil Does Run In the Family is the 78th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Darkstar becomes mayor of a village in Hungary. How? He used their xenophobia against aliens to take control and outlaw the existance of aliens in the place. But things aren't that simple, behind these actions far darker intentions. Plot In a tomb in mountains something breaks in. The door of the tomb crumbles and Ledgerdomain stone creatures awakes to attack the intruder. The mysterious intruder jumps at the first creature and absorbs its power before absorbing the life of the second the creature. In this sequence his hood fells of reveal him to be Darkstar. After taking care of the guards, he looks at the wooden coffin in the middle of the room. 'Carol really had this place sealed of tight. But nobody will stop Darkstar...' He removes the wooden lid of the coffin and splinters it again the wall. He looks inside the coffin and starts to laugh. 'How is this possible? How did Darkstar get such power!' In horror, Ben looked at news as reports came in from this village in Eastern Europe. The name of the village wasn't important to him, only what had happened. The news reporter, to his annoyance it was Harrangue, which meant the report wouldn't be objective,appeared back on the screen: 'For what we know now, the village of Heminvar is purged of sixty percent of its alien villagers since the new mayor, Michael Morningstar has taken control. Finally someone who do what we all think. These intruders should stay on their own planet... I hope our cities will soon follow this enlighted example.' 'Not when I have something to say about it. Gwen, Kevin, Cretox... Let's go! We have to stop this madness.' They all looked in shock to the news footage but even more shocked when they saw his anger. They knew this wasn't a game, they had to bring down Darkstar. Ben looks through the window of the aircraft as they travel to Hungary. 'You have to calm down, Ben. Besides, we can take him no problem.' 'It isn't just him! It is what he does. He arrests aliens and take them away. And even worse, the people indulge it, no they support it. They have been here for almost 10 years. How can people can't get over it. Don't they understand, the universe is finally accepting us...' 'Don't worry, we will stop this madness.' 'Yes, we will! Land the craft outside the village, Kevin. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves.' As the craft lands on a near mountain top, they climb down to the village. When they arrive at the village, a new problem appeared. Soldiers were standing near the borders of the village. 'Hello, we are American tourists and...' 'You three can continue your visit,' one of the soldiers pointing at Ben, Gwen and Kevin' but you sir,' the second said looking at Cretox,' have to come with us!' 'What is the meaning of this?' Ben asks furiously at the guards but Cretox stops him by laying his hand on the shoulder. 'This won't be a problem, gentlemen if you are ready?' He raises his hand in the air and the captain orders two soldiers to cuff him. Cretox allows this and even winks at them as they lead him away. The guard allows them to continue and the group, now minus Cretox entered the village. They immediately noticed the lack of aliens in the village. 'How many would have been deported already. ' 'I have no idea! But this isn't good. Why is he doing this?' Unbeknownst to them, they are watched by the guards at the gate who calls Darkstar on the phone: 'Sir, he has arrived...' 'Excellent, keep an eye on them!' Darkstar turns around and walks away. He looks upwards to a mysterious figure sitting a chair telling him that everything goes as they had planned. 'Very interesting,' the figure answers before asking: 'Is the anodite with them, Darkstar?' 'Yes, she is, my lord!' 'Perfect! Meanwhile, bring the next one.' 'As you wish, my lord!' He turns around and orders the next alien prisoner to come in. Two guards bring in a Pyronite; collared to disrupt his power. In the village, they see a group of people standing around a house. They forced their way through the circle and sees a three soldier capturing a family of Maxatomars. The crowd cheers as the soldiers brings them outside. Both the acts of the people as the injustice done by the mayor enraged Ben to the point that he had to interfere. The actions of the mayor was already leading to a international conflict. But witnessing this treatment is just too much. He hits one of the soldiers in the face and knocks him to the ground. The two other soldiers quickly grab their guns, ready to fire at Ben who is ready to activate his Ultimatrix. Only for Kevin to grab his wrist and stop him from doing so. 'This wasn't the plan, we have to wait for a call of Cretox before doing something else. You are already ruining it, Tennyson. Get your emotions in hand!' Kevin whispers as the guards keep them under fire, waiting for their captain to get up. The crowd boos at Ben and some even start throwing things at them. The captain stands up but receives a message to stand down. 'Stand down. Tell them to leave the village but do nothing. That's an order!' 'Off course, understand!,' he whispers in his microphone before looking at Ben and the gang. 'Big mistake, boy! I'm afraid we will have to send you packing! Now!' 'No! We will not leave while you imprison innocent aliens who have done nothing to deserve such fate!' 'They are illegal immigrants, they will be judged and sentenced. That is the law!' one of the soldiers. 'Leave or get shot on sight!' 'Yeah, leave!... We don't people like you here... Finally someone is doing what haves to be done and you tries to ruin that? Go away and never come back!' Before Ben's anger can make things even worse, Kevin forces him to turn around and he tells the soldier they will leave. He also warns them that their current actions are in violation with intergalactic law, only to get booed once more. Outside the village, Ben exclaims his surprise on how bad people can act and is angered by the fact they stopped him. He and Kevin start arguing back and forth until Gwen interrupts and tells them it is time and she have located Cretox. Cretox is forced back on his feet by two soldiers and forced to meet Darkstar. He is brought to his knees as Darkstar steps aside and reveals the true mastermind. Cretox is shocked but still is able to sent the message through. Gwen reacts immediately and transports the gang to Cretox' location. But somehow, they came too late. Cretox lays weakened on the ground, staring up to a golden Darkstar. Gwen fired at him. But he quickly neglect the attack. Ben turned into Benwolf and jumped from where he stand right on Darkstar, a jump of 12 feet. It was like he had done nothing. The villain smiled, laying under the Loboan. A golden blast and the werewolf is thrown in the air. Concrete Kevin quickly tries to punch Darkstar in the face as Cretox tried to say something to them. Darkstar laughs as he effortless evades the stone fists of Kevin. 'Please... Don't make me laugh!' He slams him in the face with the back of his hand. One hit and the concrete shattered and Kevin was thrown in to the wall. Ben attacks Darkstar from the back again who evades him with the same ease he evaded the Kevin. Gwen tries to strike him with all her power but even she is no match for his newly acquired power. He grabs her wrist and tries to smile as he absorbs her power. It is only than that Cretox is able to whisper his final words before slipping into unconsciousness. 'He's not our main concern!' As Darkstar tried to absorb more of Gwen's power a shadow separates them. The shadow feeds on both, Darkstar murmuring: 'This wasn't the deal!' 'Too bad for you, you wanted to become part of our legacy, to impress your dear great- great grandfather. Well, you are serving quite well.' The Shadow materializes as the Vladat Lord: Nosferatu! 'You again!' The vampire alien looks at Ben and smirks: 'I can say the same about you! But don't worry.' He turns to mist and appears before him, gripping him by the throat. 'It will be our last encounter! You shouldn't turn into a werewolf while fighting a vampire!' Ben quickly turns into Wolfspider but is mocked by the Vladat. 'The extra hands will not help you a bit. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!' 'Yes, but the same weakness remains. He uses his icy claws to attack the Vladat who throws him against the wall, as he shivered in pain. The attack harmed but also enraged him. He throws Ben outside, only to reveal the base was in fact the old castle of the vampire. Nosferatu, hovering above the ground, raises his hands and awakes the Gargoyles. They were much quicker than before. They attacked in flacks and flied down to him. He froze two of them who shatter when they crashed but four Gargoyles managed to grab him, spreading his arms and unable to free himself. He tries to ice them but he can hit them with his mouth blast, and the ice manipulations with his paws is simply too weak. Nosferatu walks to him and as Ben tries to ice him, one of his Gargoyles take the blast and a second grabs him from behind shutting his mouth with its claws. Nosferatu breaks through the frozen Gargoyle and face Ben directly: 'You see, boy! I have become far stronger than before. With the help of my delusion great grandson, I have obtained the energy given of all aliens in this village. I am a god, now! Soon I will purge this world of all aliens and becomes it leader, it's dictator.' 'I will stop you!' 'You?' You are no match for me. Either with two arms or four arms!' Ben grows enraged and goes Ultimate, piercing the Gargoyle holding its head on his spider legs. He freezes the Gargoyles holding his hands as the Vladat steps back. 'What about six!' Ben breaks free and attacks Nosferatu. The count evades his attacks and his cloack turns into wings and flees. Ben use his jumping skills to follow him, climbing on the castle. Nosferatu uses energy blasts in an attempt to cause the latter to fall. Ben's superior agility allows him to evade the attacks that cause serious damage to the castle and makes a tower collapse. As it collapsed, Ben spins an icy web thread, catching the vampire and slamming him in the ground. Ben continues to slap him around with the cord until Nosferatu eventually freezes solid. Kevin helps Gwen outside to touch the frozen vampire to regain her power but Darkstar tries to beat them to it. He appears to be less weakened than Gwen and would have succeeded if Ben didn't iced him too, save from his head. Gwen touched the frozen vampire and regained her power. Ben has crawled up to a tower and looks over the city. Gwen could retribute the stolen powers, but this city was lost nevertheless. The hate of the villagers would it uninhabitable for aliens. The first city in 10 years. Was it this what the future hold... Aliens Used *Benwolf Benwolf (Ben 10,000).jpg|'Benwolf' Wolfspider.png|Wolfspider Ultimate Wolfspider.png|'Ultimate Wolfspider' *Wolfspider *Ultimate Wolfspider Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin *Maxatamor family Villains *Nosferatu (Alien Alliance)|Count Nosferatu Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Darkstar2.png|'Darkstar' Gargoyle (Alien Alliance).png|'Gargoyles' ]] *Darkstar *Gargoyles Trivia *All aliens used by Ben in this episode are (were-)wolf type aliens **The ultimatrix symbol on Wolfspider and Ultimate Wolfspider is hidden under fur. **The reference of Nosferatu about werewolves is based on the Vampire-Werewolf wars concept in popular media. *Darkstar only possess some of the power of Nosferatu (power absorbation, affinity with magic...) because he is only 1/8 Vladat. **This make the Vladat DNA, one of the most potent DNA streams. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance